The Big Showoff
The Big Showoff is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Josh gets revenge on hooligans who steal his big picture talent. Roles Starring *Josh Featuring *Crafty *Lifty and Shifty *Artsy and Painty Appearances *Truffles *Generic Tree Friends Plot Lifty and Shifty look at a photo of a famous art piece and think of a new way to make big money. As they bring out their art supplies, Shifty tries to look for an inspiration. He sees Josh making a sailboat and decides it is easier to steal someone else's inspiration. Josh puts the finishing touches on his art, but Lifty and Shifty have already made a giant sailboat on the ground. Josh goes to a quit place and starts to make a portrait of himself. Crafty passes by and gets an idea. Josh gets outraged to see that Crafty has made a portrait of herself on the ground. Josh heads into an art room, where he is sure nobody can see him. He starts making a tall tree after painting one, while a nearby Artsy and Painty struggle to come up with any ideas. Josh then needs to go to the bathroom. When he comes back, he notices that Artsy and Painty have made a big picture of a sunset on the ground. Fed up with all the copycats, Josh decides to do something. He thinks of creating the most beautiful and expensive painting of all time, and the word gets out. Josh brings out a very large canvas and puts all his effort into painting a sunset over a tropical island, while Lifty and Shifty peek from behind a bush. Josh leaves, and they try to lift the canvas away. Crafty, Artsy and Painty show up and they all fight over the painting. From on top of the canvas with numerous art supplies, Josh spills paint on them all. Lifty and Shifty are now blue, Artsy is pink, Painty is purple, and Crafty is red. Josh drops colored pencils on Lifty and Shifty, and they get stabbed to death. He spills glue on Artsy and Painty, then covering the glue with macaroni. Struggling to free themselves, Artsy and Painty skin themselves. Last but not least, Crafty gets covered in plaster. Josh hops down and uses a chisel to break her to pieces. Josh proudly walks away, only to slip on paint and fall on a ruler, slicing his head. The painting is now covered in paint and blood. Truffles walks by and hauls the canvas to a museum. The episode ends with him being praised by crowds as "his" painting hangs on the wall. Moral "Sharing is a work of art!" Deaths #Lifty and Shifty are impaled by colored pencils. #Artsy and Painty die of blood loss after skinning themselves. #Crafty is broken to pieces. #Josh slices his head in half by falling on a ruler. Trivia *Crafty's death is similar to her other death in I Spa it First. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 21 Episodes